Destello de Amor
by Dacs95
Summary: Ash ultimamente se ha estado comportando de una manera muy extraña, y lo que es peor, no tiene muy buenas relaciones con sus amigos ultimamente. Misty trata de averiguar que le ocurre a su "amigo" pero lograra romper la capa de indiferencia detras de Ash?
1. Chapter 1

_**Destello de Amor**_

**1er Capítulo** – **_El Extraño_**

Una mañana en el IEP (Instituto de Educación Pókemon), Ash Ketchum, un joven trigueño, entrenador Pokemon, de cabello negro intenso al igual que sus castaños ojos, de mediana estatura y de 16 años, vestía una camisa negra con una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero, además de unos zapatos deportivos blanco y negro; se paseaba melancólico por el extenso instituto. Avanzando a través de la entrada, con la cabeza agachada y lágrimas en los ojos, se acercaba lentamente al punto de encuentro de él y sus amigos; conforme se acercaba al conjunto de árboles, arbustos y flores que rodeaban las mesas y sillas donde normalmente los jóvenes como él, descansaban antes de las clases. Se seca las lágrimas, levanta la cabeza y finalmente con una expresión seria, de amargura, pasa cerca de sus compañeros quienes lo llaman y saludan.

- ¡Hola Ash! ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? ¿Por qué te ves tan molesto? – dice Misty cuando ve a Ash llegar.

Ash se queda callado y pasa de largo.

Misty Waterflower, una de las mejores amigas de Ash y una de las mejores entrenadoras de Pokemon de tipo agua, de piel clara y ojos de color azul verdoso como el mar, de cabello naranja bien cuidado; utilizaba un moño para mostrar una parte de su cabello, vestía de manera elegante pero casual con una camisa beige y unos zapatos bajos haciendo juego; líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Conocía a Ash desde hace mucho tiempo (día que lo sacó del agua y este se llevó su bicicleta) y desde entonces han sido grandes amigos.

- ¿Ash…? ¿Ash que te sucede? – le pregunta Misty al ver que no responde.

En ese momento Ash se voltea y la mira fijamente con rabia.

- Misty no le hagas caso, déjalo ser – le dice May a su amiga viendo que ella está muy preocupada.

May, una despreocupada coordinadora Pokemon, amiga de Ash desde su viaje a la región Hoenn donde se conocieron y emprendieron aventuras juntos.

- ¡No lo entiendo! , él nunca trata así a nadie y menos a… mí – dice Misty molesta pero muy preocupada.

Mientras Misty se entristece cada vez mas, los demás amigos de Ash, Dawn, Richie, Brock y Gary, se acercan a él para tratar de hablar.

- ¡Ash! ¿Por qué la trataste de esa manera? Tu no eres así – dicen Gary y Richie, tratando de comprender lo que le ocurría.

Ash, con un rostro que reflejaba inmenso dolor, odio y tristeza, se voltea bruscamente, generando un poco de pánico ante de los demás, y les dirige una mirada implacable de odio a sus amigos

- ¿¡Ash que te ocurre! ¡Ni siquiera cuando estuvimos en aquel templo, te comportaste de esta manera! – dice May haciendo referencia al día en el cual Ash fue invadido por un espíritu maligno en uno de sus viajes con ella.

- Tiene razón, jama en la vida, en todos los viajes que hemos emprendido juntos, desde que nos conocimos en el gimnasio y ayude a tu Pikachu… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Pikachu? – dice Brock molesto pero a la vez intrigado al no ver a aquella rata amarilla encima del hombro de Ash.

Al oír lo que Brock decía, Ash se voltea de nuevo, esta vez mucho mas serio que antes e imponiendo un silencio terrorífico entre sus amigos, y de un empujón, tira a Brock contra el suelo y se aleja hacia su aula.

- ¿¡Qué le ocurre a Ash! – dice Dawn luego de ayudar a Brock a levantarse - ¿¡Cómo pudo hacerle esto a su mejor amigo! Debería de… - cuando Dawn se encontraba a punto de insultar a Ash con todas sus fuerzas, detrás de ella aparece Misty con la cabizbaja.

- No vale la pena tratar con él ahora… - dice ella con tristeza y de manera calmada – dejen que se relaje y en el receso, yo lo busco y hablo con él a solas, ustedes saben que él… me tiene… - en ese momento se le aguan los ojos a Misty – un cariño especial… - al decir estas palabras, estalla en llanto en enfrente de sus amigos, quienes la llevan al salón de clases, mientras llora llena de una inmensa tristeza.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola ^^ gracias a todos los que me han ido revisando Mi Primer Fic, el cual revisé y le hice unos diminutos ajustes referentes a las sugerencias y críticas que me habían hecho xD. Algunos tienen razón en que no me fijo muy bien en donde coloco los signos de puntuación, pero son historias que he escrito en el colegio y no me ha dado tiempo de revisarlo exhaustivamente, mil perdones. Mmm para aquellos que quieran saber de mi, soy un chico de 15 años... y ya! hahaha. Ahora espero que disfruten del segundo capítulo de esta intrigante pero adorable historia._

**_Destello de Amor_**

**2do Capítulo – _La Confesión_**

Luego de clases, Ash se dirige al lugar normal donde come con sus amigos.

- ¡Hola Ash! – dicen todos al ver a Ash acercándose.

Pero nuevamente, indiferente, Ash no les responde y se aleja un poco más hacia el patio para comer tranquilo y solo, mientras el viento sopla y se le desordena el cabello. Mientras tanto, Misty intentaba descifrar que podría haber generado aquel extraño comportamiento en su mejor amigo.

-No logro comprenderlo, jamás se ha comportado así, y menos conmigo – se dice a si misma mientras se sonroja levemente – además, esa no es forma de tratar a sus amigos. ¿Ustedes que opinan acerca de Ash? – pregunta en voz alta.

- Yo creo que lo mejor es dejar que se comporte como quiera, no se si debamos preocuparnos tanto por él – responde indiferentemente May.

- Dices eso solo porque Ash prefirió a Misty por encima de ti, muy por encima de ti ¡Jajaja! – le responde Dawn de manera un tanto burlona a May.

- Cualquiera diría que tú tampoco has estado celosa de ella – responde May sarcásticamente.

- ¡Cállate! – le reclama ella – lo cierto es que no me parece justo ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre tratarnos así! ¡Después de que lo hemos acompañado en todos sus viajes, y hemos vivido grandes aventuras! ¡Waaah, no me parece justo! – termina diciendo Dawn mientras llora de una manera infantil.

- Ya empezaron discutir las dos… – piensa Misty un poco desconcertada – me gustaría saber que le ocurre… mejor será que lo descubra por mí misma – dice ella en voz baja mientras se levanta para acercarse a su amigo.

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas Misty? – preguntan May y Dawn, olvidándose de sus celos, al ver que Misty se levanta.

- Necesito saber que le ocurre – responde Misty mientras se aleja para tratar de conversar con Ash.

A medida que se acerca, nota que Ash tiene la cabeza mirando el suelo, tal vez para evitar el sol, lo cual le parecía ridículo ya que el cielo estaba nublado, aun así, esto le permite que él no la logre ver acercándose sigilosamente. Al tenerlo mas cerca, Misty con ternura le acaricia el cabello de una manera tan delicada que él no se da cuenta.

- Ash…- comienza a decir Misty mientras acaricia un poco mas fuerte el cabello del joven trigueño – necesito que… - justo cuando iba a terminar la oración, se queda sorprendida al ver que Ash, al notar definitivamente su presencia, bruscamente levanta la cabeza y descubre las lagrimas que corrían aun por sus mejillas - ¿Ash? ¿Qué ocurre, por qué lloras? – le pregunta entristecida.

- ¡No debiste haber venido! ¡Déjame solo! – le responde gritándole mientras se seca las lagrimas e intenta alejarse rápidamente, pero Misty lo toma súbitamente del brazo impidiéndoselo.

- ¡No lo haré Ash! ¡Ya me canse de esa actitud solitaria que cargas! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Dime que demonios te sucede! – le responde fieramente ante su actitud.

- Misty… - dice Ash mientras se acerca lentamente a ella para abrazarla – Pikachu… se fue…

- ¿Cómo qué se fue? ¿A dónde? – pregunta Misty desconcertada mientras acerca a su amigo hacia ella.

- No, me refiero a que jamás volverá – agrega el chico que en medio del abrazo, se le comienzan a aguar los ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Misty aún más confundida.

- ¡Misty! – le grita - ¡Pikachu **murió**! ¡Mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo murió, y todo es mi culpa! – responde enojado, mientras abraza a su amiga con más fuerza.

- ¿¡Cómo! ¡Explícate!

- …Muy bien, lo intentaré – le responde a su amiga, mientras la sienta a su lado – Pikachu y yo estábamos en un combate muy difícil contra un Aggron, y pues… yo le ordené estúpidamente que utilizara el ataque mas peligroso para su cuerpo tan pequeño, la tacleada de voltios – continua Ash – y bueno… el Aggron justo cuando vió a Pikachu envolverse en electricidad utilizo su híper rayo y… luego… - dice Ash un poco mas triste que antes – hubo una explosión de luz y… lo único que logre ver después fue un mechón amarillo en el suelo… - termina diciendo Ash sacando de su bolsillo el mechón de pelo, antes de llorar en los hombros de Misty.

- Ash… no tenía idea… yo… - balbucea su amiga al oír la historia.

- Tranquila – dice él un poco más calmado – ya por lo menos sabes el motivo de mi enojo y la causa de mi indiferencia esta mañana.

- Si, pero creo que lo mejor sería que habláramos con los demás, ellos también están preocupados por ti Ash.

El trigueño suspiro de una manera un poco dudosa – De acuerdo, vamos – responde aún no muy convencido.


End file.
